


Jet

by merdarkandtwisty



Series: Alphabet series [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Smutty, slash.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9103453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Called to the Jet at the worst time the boys decide to have some fun in the shower before they leave.





	

I don’t own Criminal minds

J is for Jet

“I’m sorry.” Aaron said as he hung up the phone. At the same time Spencer finished his text to JJ.

He sighed. “It’s the name of job isn’t it?” He huffed standing up and heading towards the bathroom. “I better take a shower. He passed Aaron running his hand down the sculpted abs. he leaned over and kissed his firm lips. His tounge teased over those lips.

Aaron groaned. “No fair. We can’t do anything we have to get to the jet.”

“Oh I think we have time.” Spencer grabbed him pushing him towards the bathroom.

“No Spencer no.” Aaron groaned. “I don’t want our first time to be like this. Fast and dirty.”

Spencer licked his lips. “What if I like fast and dirty.” He whispered hotly in Aaron’s ear before turning the water on and pushing him into the shower.

“You’re bad so bad.” Aaron groaned as he felt the hot water rush over his body.

“And he like me that way.” Spencer pushed Aaron farther under the water pressing him against the tile wall.

“We really don’t have time and the lube is in the other room.” Aaron panted as Spencer broke the kiss.

“We may not have time for that but we do have time for this.”  Aaron groaned when Spencer’s hand went to his dick. From base to tip. His finger running over the slit. “You like that.” Spencer whispered as he gave a squeeze almost making Aaron’s knees buckle.

“Yes..Yes.” Aaron panted throwing his head against the wall. Spencer smirked as he kissed Aaron first on the lips and then sent a burning trail of kisses down his whole body as he got to the place he wanted. He smirked at Aaron before taking him into his mouth. He let his tongue come out to play circling the head as his hand squeezed Aaron’s balls. Aaron’s hands fisted in his hair. He sucked and licked and squeezed grinning around the thick cock in his mouth.  “I’m going to cum Spencer.” Aaron tried to pull him away and Spencer just braced himself hard not allowing Aaron to pull him away.

Aaron came spurting down his throat. Spencer swallowed every bit savoring the taste that was Aaron. Spent and leaning against the tile. Aaron pulled Spencer up and into a hard, hot demanding kiss.

“It shouldn’t but god my taste on your lips is really a turn on.” he murmured reaching down and grabbing Spencer.

It was a few quick moves before Spencer himself came against the bathroom wall. Already being so close to the edge.

“Now we really do have to get ready.” Aaron groaned as he quickly washed up and helped Spencer do the same. They made it to the Jet later then they should have and they felt the speculative eyes on them.

“Had to pick up Reid.” Aaron said coming up the stairs Spencer following him.

“Oh I just bet you did.” Dave muttered to himself earning a glare from Aaron a blush from Spencer and a few odd looks from the others.

“Okay everyone’s aboard so let’s get going.” Aaron said taking his seat and waiting for JJ to hand out the folders. He couldn’t help but look at Spencer over the top of file. Spencer gave him a look and licked his lips. Aaron looked around hoping no one else noticed. He thought Dave did from the tinkle in his eye but dismissed that.  He swallowed adjusted his tie and knew now that they’d turned things really sexual he was in trouble, in trouble and he loved it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Next up K is for Kiss. Could our boys be outed to more of the team. Yes I think s


End file.
